Lost, But- Really?
by KanzanshinoKobashitonoKekyoku
Summary: A boy stands on the edge of a roof and his friends stand by to convince him to not jump though that all but fails. But as he falls, something awaits him from beyond his grasp...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Prologue

"You don't know the pain I feel. You don't understand and you never will." Said a young brunet standing on a roof's edge while scrutinizing the group of people standing in front of him with an empty gaze that sent shivers down everybody's backs.

"It's alright if we don't know the pain. It's alright for us to not understand, because we're not you. But please, I beg of you, just get down from there! There's no need to waste your life on something like that. Next time we'll do better when it happens, we'll protect you. W-we'll get stronger and protect you." Said a long haired girl desperately. Quite a few people who were on the rooftop at the moment was surprised to hear the normally calm girl become so frantic, but that was acceptable because anybody would be scared if their friend was planning on killing themselves.

Hearing that from the distraught girl warmed the suicidal boy's heart a little. Still..."B-but I don't want you to protect me, _I _want to be the one that protects you guys and not the other way around. Though in the end I'm the one that always needs to be protected... Anyways, that's not why. It wasn't because of that...incident...that caused me to be here. I just couldn't bear life anymore. Rather, I can't bear feeling this empty anymore. I need an escape and that is what death will bring me."

"Y-you have us, d-don't you? Why do you feel empty, are we not enough?" Said a frightened voice tinged with sadness.

Those questions from the green eyed boy with sable locks startled not only the brunet but everyone present. "No...that's not it. You guys are more than enough, helping me through rough times, cheering me up when I'm sad, and more. I'm the one who's not giving enough, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you guys and now I'm even leaving you..."

"You F***ing idiot! If you think that you didn't do enough then come back down from there and do more from now on! If you think that you can just up and leave us after all that we've gone through, well you've thought wrong! Don't think that we'll just give you up after going through so much trouble just to get you back! We want you here, we _need _you here. So j-just come down and come back to us." A boy with messy raven hair started to sob out.

"But this emptiness that possesses me, it's something else entirely. It can't be sated and that's why I have to do this."

"No! Please, just come down from there first! We may be able to help you through this too, like with all the other times. S-so j-just step down from there." Pleaded a silver haired boy with emerald green eyes who has, on his face, an expression of concern and fear. Concern for his friend who's in pain and fear for losing that precious friend of his.

"Yeah, that's right. Listen to him and come back to us." Begged a black haired boy with apprehensive brown eyes who is hoping that his friend will get down from that dangerous place where he may fall any second now and kiss the stony, cold floor below them.

"Kufufufu, I demand you to get down from there this instant before I actually get mad." Ordered a blue pineapple head.

"That is so not EXTREME, taking the cowardly way out and not facing it head on like a man!" Screamed a certain boxer with short cropped white hair.

The brunet standing at the edge shakes his head. "No, you guys just don't understand. I can't. I just can't continue on anymore."

"Clarify, herbivore." The command was accompanied by a glare from the head prefect..

"It's exactly as I said from before. Though really, even I myself don't know why I'm still standing here. Maybe it's because I want someone, anyone, to tell me that what I seek and what I want actually exists in this twisted world we now live in. Or it may just be because I am simply afraid of death and what awaits me in the afterlife. Though really I don't think that that's the case right here, because I lost something, something precious and irreplaceable and I want to find it." Said the confusing brunet.

"What do you want to find?" The youngest of the group, a little cow child, questions.

The suicidal boy that's standing at the edge of the roof smiles a hollow smile and with blank eyes he says, "I don't know. I really don't know and that's why I'm trying to find it now. I know, I just know it that if I find what I lost then the emptiness will be gone. But the thing is that I can't find it here. So, I want to go somewhere else and try to find it. I know that this is selfish but I can't go on any longer like this anymore. This feeling of emptiness is strangling me. I feel that something that's very precious is gone. I had to endure this feeling since the beginning of my life. Even though the emptiness was fulfilled a little bit when I met you guys and everyone else it didn't ease the feeling of immense lost. Thus, here I am and I would have probably ended up this way no matter what anyways. So please forgive me for my selfishness and I apologize for the inconvenience that I have caused everyone. Please forget about me." And with that said, the boy jumps from the roof.

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. Nor are the characters from xxxHolic.

* * *

In a pitch black space where a young brunet is floating and wondering if this is what it feels like when you die, a woman appears out of nowhere and...

"What do you wish for?" Questioned the woman with red eyes and raven black hair which almost reaches the floor.

The supposedly dead boy looks at her weirdly.

"What do you wish for?" The woman in the peculiar outfit asks again when no answer came to her.

The boy, still not understanding, but still yearning to find what he lost stutters out his wish. "I-I wish to find it, p-please. Please, take me to where it is. I'll give anything to find what I have lost, to ease this miserable emptiness." Answers the brunet boy.

"Very well, will you be able to pay the price of equal value to your wish?"

"Yes! I'm willing to pay anything." The boy answers immediately.

"Then you will forget about your life from your original world and live in a different one. There, you will find what you seek and yearn for." Stated the woman as she turned around and the darkness started to swallow her.

"Wait!" The boy calls out.

"Yes?" Asks the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm called many names but I like to go by Hajiwara Yuuko, the dimensional witch." The red-eyed witch replied.

The brunet smiles a warn smile and says, "Thank you, Hajiwara-San."

The witch seems surprised by that brilliant smile that came from a suicidal and incomplete boy. She then smiles her own smile and says, "I wish you good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

"Tsu-kun, it's time for you to wake up or else you'll be late!" Yells a petite brunette woman from the kitchen.

The brunet boy who was just roused from his dreams mumbles, "Five more minutes, Kaa-san." Then he goes back to sleep, trying to grasp that dream that he just had but can't remember no matter what.

"Mou..." the boy's mom pouted. Just then another boy, not the one that's in bed, came down the stairs. "Ah, Na-kun! Can you go and wake your lazy brother up?"

"Okay." A brunet with spiky hair that's all over the place replied.

The brunet knocks on his brother's door and then he enters. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you don't get up this instance..."

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Mutters the half asleep boy, who was surrounded by books, impassively. As he rises out from his covers you could see that both brothers were actually twins but the only difference between their appearances is that Tsuna has chocolate brown eyes while Natsu has golden-orange eyes.

"Good, now get ready and eat breakfast." Natsu says in a stolid manner while going downstairs to eat his breakfast.

As Natsu was walking to school without waiting for Tsuna, as always, he thought about them. The two of them, that is. And what happened at _that_ _time_... Then he shook his head, as if that will shoo the thoughts, that were about to enter his head, away. So he decided to just think about other things to keep his mind off of that topic that he was about to veer off to.

The brothers are alike in many aspects but there are just as much differences between them as there are simliarities. For one they are both very studious and athletic. They are also both sort of anti-social. In addition, they are both good looking boys but while Natsu looks like a handsome man, Tsuna looks like a beautiful girl because of his long hair that reaches his knees and his smaller, petite form also contributes to that aspect. Though there's many more similar qualities that they share, the brothers don't seem to get along very well. Each time they speak to each other few words are spoken and even if more is spoken that's only because they can't get straight to the point with only a few words. The main differences that separates both brothers from each other is that Tsuna is very quiet and doesn't speak that much while his brother, Natsu, is a leader who speaks to the people and that's why he's the student council president. Plus, Tsuna is very introverted and don't even have one friend. Even though Natsu, like Tsuna, is anti-social, he has a little group of close friends and many acquaintances because of his status.

As Tsuna was preparing to go to school he tried to remember that peculiar dream that he had but came up with nothing. So he shrugged that matter off and continued down the stairs into the kitchen. When he got down his mother asked him if he wanted breakfast but he declined because he saw the time and it was 8:15 already. He was going to be late! So with a quick goodbye to his mom, he rushed to school.

While Tsuna was walking to school with his hair braided and swaying behind him, he tried to ease the feeling of lost and emptiness that resounds in his whole being. He knew this feeling very well because he had always felt this way since he was born. He knew that there's something that's missing from his life but he can't tell what it is. Though he knows for sure that he will be able to find what was lost at where he is right now. He doesn't know why he's so sure that what he's searching for is in the location that he's in but he just knows that it's there and he vows with his whole being that he will find it.

* * *

_Somewhere hidden..._

"Interesting twins. Now, who's the one that I have to train..." Murmurs a baby with a fedora on top of his head.

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

When Tsuna finally got to school classes have already started. As he was walking towards his homeroom he got blocked by none other than the head prefect, Hibari Kyouya. The prefect has raven black hair that reaches the nape of his neck and narrowed stormy-grey eyes that had many girls falling in love, only for them to be scared away in the end.

"Omnivore, you're late for class." Hibari states.

"Ah. Hibari-san. I'm sorry but I overslept because of the _thing_ that you asked for."

"Hn. That's not an excuse for you to be late," Then thinking on it a little he continued, "but I'll let you off this time. Now get to class before I bite you to death, Omnivore."

"Hai, hai. Wakarimashita, Hibari-san." Tsuna said mockingly.

Hibari was about to retort by saying that he'll bite that insolent little brat to death but thought better of it since he did help him get _that_. Though next time he won't let him off the hook that easily. So all Hibari did was turn around while flipping his jacket so that it would hit Tsuna's face, but with Tsuna's reflexes, he dodged it.

As Tsuna was walking, he thought about just skipping but casted that thought away as soon as it entered his mind. Since if he decided to do that he'll actually get bitten to death by Hibari and he's going to get an earful from his mom about skipping again. His brother will also have a talk with him too. Even if they both feel very uncomfortable and awkward when he does so, Natsu does it anyway. If it's to make up for the absence a father or not, Tsuna doesn't know. Nor does he care. When Tsuna finally turned to head to where his class is suppose to be at right now he bumps into someone. That someone is none other than his school's famous baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi. He has a sculpted face and body, that could get all the girls to drool over him, with black hair and bright brown eyes that hides what he actually feels. He's one of the close friends that Tsuna's brother associates himself with and his popularity also rivals that of Natsu's and let's not forget a certain silver haired punk's.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Asked Yamamoto with eyes that clouded over in concern and hid his empty eyes from before.

"Yeah." Answered Tsuna curtly with analyzing eyes on Yamamoto.

"Ah ha ha ha. That's good then. Hey, you're Natsu's brother right?" Questioned the now normal Yamamoto with a cheery disposition.

"Yeah." Tsuna yet again answered, this time with impassiveness.

"Oh..." Said the dejected Yamamoto from the cold response. "Well I'll see you around then." Then he covered the dejection up with a fake smile that Tsuna saw right through.

But since Tsuna didn't like to meddle in other people's business he didn't mention it and just shrugged it off before he answered Yamamoto with a nonchalant "'kay." and he once again headed towards the period his class was in now.

* * *

Just as Tsuna was about to walk into the classroom he was stopped. Again. Why does this keep happening to him!?

"Hey, Sawada!" Yelled an older boy with black hair all over the place.

"What?" Tsuna answered with a question, sounding cold and a little irritated at the fact that fate didn't want him to get to his class so he would get in trouble. The boy that's calling out to him is Mochida Kensuke, the captain of the kendo club.

"I need a favor from you." Mochida stated as he got closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna frowned a little. Mochida Kensuke, the bully around Nami Chuu, wants a _favor _from _him_? It seemed a little suspicious to Tsuna but he answered him nonetheless. "Yeah?"

"I want you to help me with something, is that okay?" Asks Mochida tentatively, like he was scared that he'll provoke Tsuna out of no where and he won't agree to helping him.

Tsuna responded with a short, "Depends."

"I want you to tutor me. Others won't do it and you're the only one left that I can go to." Mochida said hurriedly, afraid that he won't be able to get it out if he stalls any longer. Also, since other people are either too afraid or is just disgusted with him, they won't tutor him and thus Tsuna, a kid who always scores in the top 5, is his only hope.

Tsuna stiffened slightly. Even if he's introverted and a little anti-social, people still come to him for things and that somehow pisses him off. Can't people understand that he just wants to be left alone? So he just answers Mochida with a terse "No." and _tries _to leave.

"Wait!" Mochida cries out. Then he grabs Tsuna's arm tightly before he can get any farther.

Tsuna stiffens visibly this time with the human contact. When Mochida felt Tsuna stiffen, he loosened his hold on him a little. Then he decided to bargain with Tsuna because no matter what he had to get his grade up or else... He doesn't want to even think about what his mom might do to him this time when he fails. Again.

"Please! You have to tutor me. I'll do anything you ask of me in return." When Mochida said this part, Tsuna thought, _You won't do_ **_anything, _**_you'll just do something that I ask of you that you deem is acceptable but if it's not then you won't do it._"If not then I'll just keep stalking you and annoying you until you do. I won't give up." Mochida stated with conviction. Just then Tsuna thought that he saw a flame coming from Mochida but when he looked again it was gone.

"Fine.." Tsuna sighed resignedly. If he was going to be annoyed and disturbed all the time either way he should just tutor Mochida and get this annoying matter over with. Even though he could have just asked Hibari to get rid of Mochida for him, he didn't like owing favors. Especially not favors from the vicious head prefect.

"Okay, then when can we meet?" Asked Mochida.

"3:30 P.M. right after school in the library on every school day." Tsuna said nonchalantly.

"B-but I have Kendo club at that time. Can't it be later? Like at 4:15 P.M. or something?" Mochida asked fervently.

"Yeah." Tsuna answered in a brusque manner before he turned towards the door to his class and opened it.

"Then I'll see you later Sawada." Mochida said before he rushed off to his own class, having to only come out to go send something to the office from the teacher but then he saw Tsuna and thought that he should just take this chance that was given to him.

"Whatever." Tsuna muttered under his breath before he went inside the classroom and closed the door behind him.

Everyone who was watching the exchange between Tsuna and Mochida just had their jaws on their desks. Their one collective thought was _The creepy Sawada twin just talked to **Mochida.** _Now, you may be thinking why it's so surprising for the class to think that. Well, it's just that Tsuna, who's called the 'creepy Sawada twin' is not really known for talking to others. Rather, he's actually known for not talking much at all, especially to distinctly bad people. So for him to be talking to _the Mochida_ who isn't liked much is pretty surprising.

When everyone finally got over their shock and the teacher got his bearings he asks, "Sawada, why are you late?"

"Things." Was muttered from Tsuna and the teacher just accepted that as it was and told him to go back to his seat while he continued to teach. People didn't care what Sawada Tsunayoshi did and he just didn't care about others period. Tsuna thought that that was absolutely fine and dainty, but now he has to tutor someone. Ugh.

* * *

When lunch finally came around Tsuna was exhausted. _How could those idiot teachers just give someone so much work just because they sleep in class? Well, I'll just go to the rooftop again. Oh, wait a sec. I forgot to get my lunch box today. Whatever, I'll just nap then._ Tsuna thought.

While Tsuna was walking the path that takes him to the rooftop he felt eyes on him but just shrugged it off. _It's not like they will keep staring anyways. Ah, ah. Now I don't feel like going to the rooftop anymore, too much open space for others to spot you. Let's just go to the courtyard. The flowers right now are so beautiful anyways._

* * *

As Tsuna was heading to the courtyard, Natsu was with his group of close friends which consisted of Sasagawa Ryohei who's older than all of them by a year, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Lambo Boivno who was younger than all of them by a year.

Ryohei is a boy with shocking white hair and grey eyes. He wears bandages around his hands and there's a small bandage on the bridge of his nose. He also has a little scar on his left brow that he got from when he was younger. While Ryohei looked like the type to be very energized, Lambo seemed like a kid who was very lazy. Lambo would look very handsome if he was a little more grown up, right now he just looks like a cute kid. He has sable and curly hair that's a little longer than a normal boy's hair length with green eyes and a little mark right beneath his left eye. Gokudera Hayato was the typical delinquent that you would see but as they say never judge a book by its cover. Gokudera has silver hair that hangs just above his shoulder with green eyes that shine like emeralds when he's happy but are usually just a dull green. Still though girls fawn over Gokudera anyways and they are never deterred from his harsh words and colorful language.

They were walking through a hallway when Natsu looked through the windows and saw Tsuna laying under a tree and falling asleep abruptly. His friends who saw him suddenly stop there at the window turned their heads to see where he was looking and saw Tsuna asleep under a sakura tree.

"Hey, that's your brother right, Natsu?" The baseball star asked.

"What!? That girl down there is Sawada's EXTREME brother!?" Yelled the older student with his fists pumped into the air.

"That person down there is a **boy**, lawn head. Get that into your head already." The silver haired boy said dully.

"What did you say, Octupus Head!?" Shouted the eldest of the group, _again._

"Are you so stupid now that you can't even understand words anymore?" Gokudera answered irritatedly.

"Yare, yare. You guys are so childish." The youngest of the group commented.

"Do you have something to say, stupid cow?" Growled the delinquent looking boy.

"No... Except that Natsu's brother seems to be looking at us." Lambo said.

* * *

While the group was bickering with each other Tsuna felt a familiar presence staring at him. He looked up and saw that his brother was looking at him, his group of friends right beside him, bickering. When the two brothers' eyes met, Natsu moved his eyes away not wanting Tsuna to see the hope that would flicker in it. So Tsuna just stared at the group before they stopped bickering and looked at him. With that many people staring at him he got uncomfortable and got up to leave before someone called out to him.

"Hey! Natsu's brother! Why won't you come and join us for lunch?" Yelled a Yamamoto who was on the seond floor.

Tsuna just looked at him coolly before he shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to before he started to head inside the school building thinking that it would have been better if he had just went to the rooftop. _At least there wouldn't have been as much disturbances there. But then again the stare from before still didn't leave. So either way it would have been uncomfortable._

* * *

_"_Why'd you go and ask him that without our consent, baseball freak?" Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto who just laughed it off.

"Ah ha ha ha. Well, I just thought why not because he's always by himself he must be lonely. So I thought that it would be nice to invite him to have lunch with us." Yamamoto said.

"That's an EXTREMELY nice thing to do Yamamoto!" Ryohei complimented Yamamoto.

"Thanks, senpai." Yamamoto replied with a grin.

"You shouldn't have done something so unnecessary, Yamamoto." Natsu said with a cold glint in his eyes.

Yamamoto who seemed startled asked, "Eh? Why not?"

"Just don't." Natsu replied curtly before he turned away from the topic and suggested that they start eating lunch before the period ends.

Yamamoto and the rest of the group thought that it was weird at how Natsu was acting towards this matter beacuse usually he wouldn't have said anything and just accepted what they decided to do. It just further aroused their curiosity when Natsu turned away from the questioning and changed the topic instead of just answering it head on, bluntly even, like he always did. What's with Natsu's brother that got him to be like that?

* * *

Hiding in the shadows was a baby hitman who was watching both of the twins, analyzing the two and noticed that there was something off about them. _I'll figure it out soon enough..._

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

After school Tsuna didn't have anything to do until 4:15 and he was so bored. Since he also slept through most of the day he didn't feel like sleeping again. So he then decided to head to the music room which was empty at this time. When he got there he decided that he wanted to play a piece that he just learned recently. Nobody knew that he played an instrument or even knew that he had a musical ability except for the head prefect who caught him once when he stayed back to play in the music room. Now, the prefect didn't say anything when he caught Tsuna but he did tell him to not stay too late or else he would bite him to death. Even though Hibari said that, he allows Tsuna to stay pretty late sometimes. Plus, he comes to listen to Tsuna play every now and then.

Everytime Tsuna plays on the piano he loses himself in it until the piece is over. His fingers fly over the keys as he plays the music which starts out soft and melancholic then it becomes more upbeat and it sounds exhilarated. The music then ends with a soft and low note. When Tsuna opens his eyes and looked at the clock hanging on the wall he could see that it was already 4:05, he started to hurry over to the library.

As Tsuna was rushing to the library he bumped into Kurokawa Hana, a girl with black, long, wavy hair that reaches the small of her back. When he bumped into her he made her drop the books she was holding, along with a black violin case. So after mumbling a half-hearted apology he helped her pick up her stuff and then dashed away, hurrying to the library which was on the other side of the school. Watching Tsuna's back as he was leaving, Hana thought _Hn. So that was Sawada Natsume's twin, the Creepy Sawada as he's known to others. Understandable, I guess, what with him always being so eerily quiet that it's almost like he's mute. Well it's not like I would associate with him much anyways so no need to worry about him so much. _She then shrugged and headed towards the direction that Tsuna came from so she could get to the music room to practice her audition piece, she _has _to pass that audition.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at the library he saw that Mochida was there already and was waiting for him impatiently, though he tried to not show it. Mochida was also itching for a smoke but you can't smoke in the library so he endured it. Tsuna then went over to Mochida and got his attention by waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh. You're here. So can we get started?" Mochida asked.

Tsuna got straight to the point and said, "What are the subjects that you need help with? Which subjects are you the worse at? What scores do you get?"

"I need help with all the subjects but I'm the worse with science, history, and English. My scores are pretty low, the best that I can get is a 70." Mochida answered. Tsuna winced when he heard the score. Mochida noticed the wince and felt his face heat up a little. _God! why are his actions affecting me so much!?_ Mochida thought as Tsuna resumed talking.

"Okay, then let's get on with it." Tsuna said, dismissing the blush, and then they went through a gruesome two hours of tutoring. When they were finally done it was already dark outside.

"Tomorrow I'll give you some worksheets that you can work on so try and study what we've learned today." Tsuna said shortly before he turned to leave.

As he was leaving Mochida called out to him and was about to ask if Tsuna wanted to walk home with him but thought better of it and just said, "Thanks, Sawada!" gratefully.

Mochida didn't see it but Tsuna's lips lifted a little at what Mochida said. Mochida also thought that he understood Sawada more from today's tutoring lesson. Sawada gets irritated easily and you could see that from how he got annoyed when Mochida kept getting an answer wrong. Though he's also very patient because he kept telling Mochida how to do it until he got it correct. Isn't _that _weird now, not to mention contradictory. Patience and irritation shouldn't be used to describe a person, those are two completely different things for Pete's sake! Well anyways, Sawada is also not very comfortable with others being in his perosnal space and that could be seen by how he sits in front of Mochida in the library and didn't get any closer than necessary. _Though still, maybe Sawada isn't as bad as he seems._

* * *

After Tsuna came out of the library, he finally realized how late it had actually gotten. The sky had gotten so dark that he could only see in front of him with the lamps. During the time Tsuna was walking home, his mind was completely occupied by his thoughts. _Today was an odd day. Seeing Natsu's friends stare at me while I was taking a nap and having one of them call out to me was just surprising. Then before that Mochida was annoying me, just so I would tutor him, but that ended quite well. At least Mochida wasn't as much of an idiot I thought he was. He's just a little slow and needs some help, though he really shouldn't sleep in class if he couldn't learn the material by himself. Ah... what are we going to have for dinner today? _Since Tsuna was so absorbed in his thoughts he wasn't prepared for the collision against a hard surface. That 'hard surface', apparently, was a person and a male at that.

"Hey, watch where your're going. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that you could just bump into someone without apologizing." A voice said gruffly from the darkness.

"Maa, maa. It's not like she meant to do that. Since it's so dark maybe she just didn't see you there, right?" Another voice came, cheerfully, from the black surroundings.

Tsuna just mumbled an apology, not bothering to correct the two because a lot of people have mistaked him for a girl before and it just gets tiring to keep correcting people of the same thing over and over again. Then Tsuna walked closer to the lamp that was near him to see if he could see the two people more clearly. As Tsuna stepped into the lamp light, a small gasp was heard and then the sour guy from before stuttered out, "Y-you! You're not a girl! You're feakin' Sawada Natsume's twin!"

While the surprised boy said that, he and his friend also walked into the light. Tsuna then saw that it was Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, friends of Natsu. _Oh great! _Tsuna thought sarcastically _I can't even walk home in peace and quiet now._

* * *

While in the dark Gokudera was so sure that the person that bumped into him was a girl because the body was so small and petite, not to mention short, but after the girl walked into the light, Gokudera could obviously see that the person wasn't a girl but a _boy._ Then upon closer scrutiny, Gokudera realized that the person was actually Sawada Natsu's twin and then he stuttered out what he just discovered. During lunch Gokudera hadn't been able to see Tsuna clearly because of the distance but now that he was closer to the boy he could see that he was as beautiful as a girl what with the petite figure, lovely long hair, and big doe eyes. _Snap out of it! He's a boy! _Gokudera reprimanded himself.

After just openly gaping at the creepy Sawada twin for a while, the boy got irritated and snapped at Gokudera with a sharp "What."

Gokudera then closed his mouth and said nothing while looking away with a grimace.

Then the baseball idiot spoke, "Ah ha ha. Well, we thought you were a girl but now we know that you aren't."

"Like that wasn't obvious enough." Muttered both Gokudera and Tsuna. Then upon realizing that they had just said the same thing, Gokudera turned to glare at Tsuna while the boy that was being glared at just turned his gaze back to the baseball player.

And Yamamoto, acting as oblivious as always, just continued on with what he was saying, "So, what are you doing out here so late?"

Earlier, when Tsuna heard the laugh from Yamamoto and saw that sickening smile on his face, he grimaced. And after Gokudera glaring at him nonstop, he just decided to tune out the two of them. But afterwards he heard something directed to him and turned to look at the pair. Then he registered what Yamamoto just said and gave the baseball idiot a blank look that said, 'None of your business.'

"Oh well! Anyways, we still haven't learned your name. We can't just keep referring to you as Natsu's brother." Said the tallest boy of the three.

The smallest of the group standing there seemed to ponder about that before mumbling an answer. "Tsuna."

"What?" The other two boys seemed surprised that the brunet answered.

"It's Tsuna. I don't care if you remember that or not, but don't ask me again." The shortest boy bit out.

"Ah ha ha. Well I hope we can become friends, Tsuna!" Said the baseball loving boy cheerfully.

"Not interested. Now, I need to get home. So may you excuse me so I could hurry on my way?" Replied the annoyed boy.

"Oh. Then bye!" Said the baseball star before the small brunet rushed off.

"Weird guy, isn't he?" Yamamoto asked his companion after the Sawada twin was out of earshot.

"Just shut the f*** up. You're annoying so he ran away." Gokudera replied.

"Ah ha ha." Yamamoto smiled widely.

"Drop that fake smile. It's disgusting to see. Even that wimpy looking twin could see through it. He grimaced when you smiled earlier."

Yamamoto let the mask come off and showed Gokudera a solemn face with empty eyes. "Huh, is my mask that bad? Is it so cracked that even someone who I barely know can even see it and look under it?" Asked Yamamoto tiredly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, where's that sushi that I was promised?" Gokudera asked before both boys headed to the restaurant owned by the Yamamotos, Takesushi.

* * *

_Oh God! What a troublesome day! What with all these weird happenings. I hope nothing more will happen. _Tsuna then looked at his wristwatch. _Uh, it's almost seven... Let's get back before they start nagging at me._

When Tsuna reached his house he felt that something was off about it. There was another presence in the hosue and it feels different from normal people's presences. Then he just shrugged it off, thinking that it was just the long and tiring day getting to him before heading towards his front door to open it. But before he even reached the door, it opened by itself. At first Tsuna didn't see anyone or anyone, for that matter, until he heard a squeaky voice and looked down. What he saw was a baby in a suit with a fedora on top of his head. The fedora had an orange strip lined around it and on top of the fedora was a chameleon with huge yellow eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Under the fedora, the small figure seemed to have a puff of spiky hair that's accompanied with curly sideburns. Also, around the baby's neck was a yellow pacifier.

"Ciao! My Name is Reborn and I'm the new live-in home tutor of Sawada Natsume," Said the infant before he took the chameleon from his hat and showed it to Tsuna, "And this is my partner, Leon. Treat him well."

"Oh. Hi." Tsuna said carefully, feeling that this small child shouldn't be underestimated.

"So, you're Natsu's twin brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're known as the creepy Sawada twin at school who's anti-social, introverted, and don't like to talk much. Nor do you have any friends. You have some sort of affiliation with Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect and you're tutoring Mochida Kensuke right now." Reborn stated the information that he gathered about Tsuna from the day of observations.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied uncaringly, not even surprised by the amount of information that the baby knew about him. Even though babies aren't suppose to even know how to talk like that, he just shrugged it off. Then he tried to walk past the little tutor before he was blocked from even moving one foot into the house by the said tutor. Tsuna then stared blankly at the small chubby face.

"What?" Asked the brunet impassively.

"Nothing." The sadistic baby replied while looking at Tsuna with huge, unblinking eyes.

"Then can you move?" The boy asked uncomfortably.

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Natsu, who came down the stairs and witnessed the exchange between his tutor and brother, decided to stop Reborn from harassing his brother with his sadistic tendencies.

"Reborn, stop it." Then he turned towards his twin and said, "Get inside, it's cold out there. Dinner's ready, so wash up and then eat."

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement and stepped through the threshold, saying a samll, "I'm home." in which Nana came out of the kitchen and said, "Welcome home, Tsu-kun. Why are you back so late today?"

"I was tutoring someone." When Tsuna said that, Natsu's head snapped up to stare at him disbelievingly, and that didn't escape Reborn or Tsuna's notice. All the while Nana was gushing on and on about how her boy is finally growing up and meeting friends.

* * *

When dinner was over, with Reborn stealing Natsu and Tsuna's food and the twins not uttering a single word about it, the suit wearing infant called them up to Natsu's room in which Reborn now claims as his.

"Now, I called both of you up here for a reason." The sadistic baby said seriously. "I'm Reborn, the new live-in home tutor. You both know that already." Both brunets nodded. "Well, my real identity is Reborn, the world's strongest hitman. The real reason as to why I'm here is to train the heir to Vongola, the strongest Mafia Famiglia, to become an astonishing boss. The chosen heir is Natsume and he is to be Vongola Decimo."

Review?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KHR's not mine.

* * *

_Recap: "The chosen heir is Natsume and he is to be Vongola Decimo."_

To that piece of information, each twin had a different reaction. Tsuna had various emotions, surprise, shock, anger, sadness, resignation, pass through his face before he settled on a nonchalant façade. All the while Natsu was worriedly studying Tsuna's face before he also put up a stoic front and said, "No. I won't be Vongola Decimo."

"You have to be. There's no other choice for you. You were the chosen heir and I _will _train you to become a magnificent boss." Reborn said with finality, but Natsu persisted.

"You can't make me. _That man _has already caused this family enough trouble as it is. We don't need him doing more harm!" Shouted Natsu as Tsuna continued to be mute.

_So the twins already know about Iemitsu's occupation. Well, that's expected. It's not like Iemitsu tried especially hard to hide things from his family and since they **are** descendants of Primo they must have inherited hyper intuition as well. It wouldn't have been difficult for them to figure it out. Though something seems off with the way Natsu is talking about the CEDEF head... Something must have happened to the twins._

"What do you mean by 'doing more harm'?" Asked the home tutor.

Natsu, realizing what he had just said, stuttered out, "N-no. I didn't mean that!"

Noticing this reaction, Reborn finalized that the twins definitely knew about their father's job and it seems that something also happened to them. He's going to have investigate more on this. He also has to pay a visit to the external adviser.

"Hm. Just go to bed for today. We'll talk tomorrow." Said the baby in disguise.

As Tsuna headed out to his own room, Natsu continued to stay rooted to where he was. Reborn raised a childish eyebrow and said, "Go to sleep."

"Why?" The brunet asked with a defeated look.

"You have to become Vongola Decimo. That was decided by Nono already. So you _will_ be trained and become the Vongola Decimo." When Natsu heard this he deflated even more. But that wasn't what he was asking.

"I meant, why-" Natsu cut himself off here. Reborn just took in that information and filed it away, deciding to look into it on another day.

"It's late. Sleep." Commanded Reborn.

"In a little bit. I still need to look over papers of transfer students." Natsu murmured before he went to look for said papers. Reborn just stared at the boy evenly before he retired to bed, thinking that Natsu will just sow what he reaped in the morning.

* * *

All the while, Tsuna was just standing in a daze in the hallway right outside of his brother's room. _...Huh...Ha...ha ha ha! _That incoherent thought kept repeating over and over in Tsuna's head while tears fell down his face and he himself fell to the floor with a soft thump. He then fell asleep like that in the hallway without anyone noticing.

* * *

_Can that home tutor get any worse? _Tsuna thought as he was forced to walk to school with his brother. That morning, before the sun even rose, the twins were woken up to almost being electrocuted while drenched in buckets of cold water. Now _that _really wasn't a pleasant thing to wake up to. Nor was it pleasant to have that on top of having a stiff body because of sleeping on the floor. He may have even tried to venture his mom's frying pan when she's mad than that. Wait! No, not the frying pan. _That _was one thing that Tsuna would avoid with his life. He was then jostled out of his thoughts when Satan's spawn spoke.

"Both of you need to be aware. Now that it's out that Baka-Natsu will be the next Vongola Decimo, other Families will send assassins and hitmans to kill him. They will also take hostages and use them against you. If you don't want to die or for the people around you to die, then become stronger. Strong enough to protect yourself and those around you."

"It's not like I agreed to become Vongola Decimo." Natsu mumbled under his breath but Reborn still heard him.

"You have no choice. Do what you have to, and become the greatest boss ever."

The conversation then ended there and the rest of the walk to school was spent in a strangled silence.

* * *

As Tsuna was dozing off in his seat by the window, the teacher suddenly came in and behind him trailed two unfamiliar faces. It was a boy and a girl. Both had similar hairstyles that resembled a pineapple. The girl's hair color was of a light violet while her single visible eye was that of an amethyst color. The boy's hair color was a darkish blue and he had a pair of heterochromatic eyes, one of which was red and had a kanji number in it while the other was a beautiful royal blue. Murmurs then erupted throughout the whole classroom after seeing the two strange but stunning pair. The teacher then clapped his hands to quiet the class and to get their attention.

"Ah, these are the transfer students who will be staying with us for a period of time, treat them nicely." The teacher said to the class before he turned to the transfer students and asked them to introduce themselves.

"H-hello. My name is Chrome Dokuro." Murmured the girl shyly.

"Kufufu. I'm Rokudo Mukuro." Spoke the boy along with a creepy laugh in which girls thought was dreamy.

Many of the girls in the class just then decided to create a fan club (stalkers) for the handsome transfer students while the boys decided to make a fan club (perverts) for the cute and petite girl. Many questions flew towards the pair, asking about their tastes and hobbies, but the teacher cut off all questions and directed the transfer students to their seats near Tsuna. The students then seated themselves in front of and next to Tsuna but they don't say anything to each other, instead the transfer students have a silent conversation with each other through their eyes. Tsuna noticed this but didn't comment on it, after all it was none of his business. Oh how wrong he was about that.

* * *

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" Asked the pineapple headed boy with the girl beside him during lunch. Now, now. Aren't you just wondering how the two popular transfer students escaped from their newly formed fan clubs? Well, they have their own ways...

Tsuna just gave them a glance and looked away from them, opting to stare out of the window instead.

"Kufufu, isn't that a rude reaction to someone who's speaking with you? Don't you agree, Nagi?" The boy spoke to Chrome, who nodded her head in agreement.

Tsuna, thinking that it was too noisy, just got up and left the classroom with the pair trailing after him. Finally reaching the roof, he was about to lay down and just relax but it seemed like god just hated him.

"Now that we're at a less crowded place, we have some questions for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Stated Mukuro as if Tsuna moving to the rooftop was to get away from the crowds and not to get away from him.

Still, the brunet ignored the two who were beside him and just laid down, about to take a nap. That irritated a certain pineapple head very much and it's never good to have an irritated pineapple. Since the older boy can't stand that kind of contempt attitude, he just decided to attack the smaller boy. A trident materialized out of nowhere into Mukuro's hands and then he charged at the napping boy. But before the blue haired boy could even land a hit onto Tsuna, it was deflected by a metal stick. A tonfa, in other words. Which also means a certain head prefect was present. Uh Oh...

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death." Growled one Hibari Kyouya who was also napping on the rooftop during that time. Then the fight commenced and while the pineapple was blacking the prefect's attacks, he started speaking to said prefect.

"Oya, oya. You're not doing good enough, what's with these small jabs, it's like a mosquito is biting me."

Infuriated, Hibari started to attack more forcefully and almost landed a hit before the boy spoke again.

"Kufufu, and what can a little bird like _you _do, Hi-ba-ri Kyou-ya-san?" The other boy teased. And Hibari, finally realizing who he was fighting, paused for a fraction of a second and then he started to vigorously attack the boy more than before.

"So you _finally _recognize me? Oya, oya. What a slow bird." Taunted the younger boy.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Growled Hibari.

Tsuna, who finally decided that enough was enough, got up from his napping position and stood between the two older boys. "Stop." Was said coldly and brusquely from Tsuna's mouth. Both Mukuro and Hibari moved their glaring gazes from each other and turned it towards the smaller, petite boy.

"Don't stop me, Omnivore." Spoke the glowering prefect.

"Kufufu, little rabbits should really mine their own business." Said an amused Mukuro.

"Says the dumb pineapple who fought just because he has the patience of a deranged bull." With that said, Tsuna turned around and left, leaving behind a dumbfounded and embarrassed Mukuro, a highly amused Hibari, and a confused Chrome.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna!" shouted a certain raven head.

_Can't I have **any **peace!?_ Groaned Tsuna inwardly before turning to face yet _another _disturbance in his usually mundane, but quiet, life. In front of him stood the one and only baseball jock, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna just stared at the boy in front of him blankly while said boy was standing there and fidgeting like he didn't know what to say even though he was the one who called out to Tsuna. It's very unusual for the tanned boy to be uncomfortable like that but Tsuna just decided to continue observing the boy and noted that Yamamoto was acting very odd, excluding the fact that he was all fidgety. Yamamoto was pale and he looked desperate, Tsuna didn't like that look on Yamamoto at all. Then Yamamoto decided that he couldn't take the awkward silence any longer, and started speaking which then turned into babbling. So Tsuna held up his hand to stop him from talking any further.

"What do you want?" Was asked coldly from the already annoyed Tsuna.

"U-um..." A nervous Yamamoto stuttered and trailed off. "The thing is..." He tried again but failed while Tsuna just stood there, staring holes into the boy who found the floor very interesting. "Wouldyoumindgivingmesomeadvi ce!?" He finally rushed out.

"Oh." Was all Tsuna had to say while thinking incredulously _He wants **advice from** **me!?**_. At the same time some people (fangirls of Yamamoto = stalkers) who were eavesdropping on this encounter was like _He understood that!?_

"So... is that a no?" Yamamoto asked timidly, drawing Tsuna back to reality and away from the shock.

"It's not a no. Just, why do you want advice _from me!?_" Tsuna said with a look of disbelief.

"It's just..." Yamamoto looked down dejectedly before looking up again and continued, "Nah, never mind." He smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace and that twisted Tsuna's stomach in a weird way that he didn't understand. So Tsuna just answered Yamamoto back with a simple "Okay." before turning around and leaving the troubled boy behind.

Yamamoto, just what advice did he want to ask Tsuna? W-why did he look like that, so lost and empty? J-just... Just like how Tsuna feels. Yet no one has ever noticed it. No one did. Not ever. And he's not about to make it obvious for people to see. He's not about to put himself in that kind of spotlight. Anyways, if Yamamoto isn't going to ask for the advice, then it's not like Tsuna will continue to pursue the matter. It's none of his business. But then, why does he have such an unsettling feeling about Yamamoto? Something's going to happen...

* * *

"Did you hear!? Yamamoto's in the hospital!" Screamed a student who ran into Tsuna's classroom early in the morning. Murmurs then erupted all throughout the classroom. Some worried, some mocking, and others scalding. Most of those nasty remarks came from the baseball team. Geez, so now they show their colors when the star himself isn't here. Huh, what 'friends' Yamamoto has. Throughout that Tsuna finally realized and understood what that ominous feeling from yesterday meant. He had to go to the hospital now! But which hospital is Yamamoto in!?

"Which hospital is Yamamoto in?" Tsuna spoke loudly and clearly to the students in the classroom. Many in the classroom were shocked, shocked to actually hear the weird Sawada twin _talking to them_! While the rest were either spacing out or were sneering at Tsuna, hey it's not like he actually has a good or even a normal reputation. Plus, they may be thinking that Tsuna is someone inferior to them and so he shouldn't be talking to them.

"Which hospital?" Tsuna urged the frozen students with a bite in his words. There isn't much time, he has to hurry. The students, who seem to have snapped out of their daze turned confused eyes to the usually silent boy, questioning the reason as to why he asked that. And Tsuna, getting irritated, resists the urge to scream but instead says in a deadly calm voice, "Which hospital?"

The students of class 2-B gulps in fear and just stands there frigidly before a glare from Tsuna gets everyone stuttering out a reply. "I can't understand rubbish or garble." Tsuna said which immediately silenced everyone. Afterwards he points to the student who told everyone the news and asked, "Which one?"

"Namimori Hospital, sir." Said that student and the honorific just slipped out unconciously in which almost caused an amused chuckle to escape Tsuna's mouth. In the end, he couldn't hold the laugh in and chuckled a little. The melodious sound that came from Tsuna charmed many and left them weak in their knees. Now, Tsuna may have gained himself a group of stalkers.

After attaining that information, Tsuna hurried out of the classroom while yelling "Thanks" to that student. So thanks to that, the student who was thanked was feeling glares pricking his neck but he was happy. The angel (where did that come from?) said thanks to him...

* * *

While rushing to the hospital, Tsuna felt a rush of nausea and stopped in front of a red light. When he recovered he put an extra burst of speed to his running and ran even faster than before to reach Namimori Hospital. He has to get there in time!

Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mine-not...

* * *

_Here! _Tsuna thought as he skidded to a stop in front of the enormous white building that was labeled 'Namimori Hospital'. He rushed into the hospital, startling the nurse at the front desk and a few of the patients that were loitering in the lobby. After taking a few seconds to calm himself down, Tsuna walked towards the front desk, at which the nurse gave him a disapproving look for running in the hospital.

Tsuna, who had the decency to at least look sheepish, even though it really was just a little slouch that now appeared in his posture, apologized and asked for Yamamoto Takeshi's room number. The nurse questioned him as to why he wanted to know and what his relation to Yamamoto is. Tsuna told her half of the truth and said that he just wanted to know how his school mate was doing because he heard that he went into the hospital. This kind of thing looks to be normal for the nurse because she didn't question him any further and told him to go to room 103, which was on the floor above them. He had to take the stairs since the elevator was being repaired, because of some explosions from earlier, and after that he just had to take a right and the first door would be Yamamoto's room. Tsuna then hurriedly thanked the nurse and bounded towards the stairs.

When he reached Yamamoto's room another wave of nausea hit him and he just busted into the room without another thought. What greeted him was a flying dynamite heading straight towards his head! He dodged it and turned to stare blankly at the person who threw it, Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera had a scowl on his face and the other occupants of the room also had similar worrying expressions. It seemed that Gokudera was actually aiming to throw the dynamite at a younger kid with sable locks, Lambo Bovino. Said kid looked to have just met the devil himself, what with his trembling. The boy suddenly started to yell at Gokudera while having crocodile drops leak from his eyes, in which, when commented, was said to be allergies and not tears.

Tsuna noted the people that were in the room, trying to find the one that he was searching for. Sasagawa Ryohei was there, standing quietly for once. Gokudera and Lambo were still arguing with each other. Then there was Tsuna's brother, Sawada Natsume. Natsu looked stoic, but Tsuna could tell that his brother was worried about something, causing him to not even notice his presence. Tsuna continued to survey the room and realized that the bed was overturned with a vase of flowers strewn across it, making it soaking wet. But most importantly, Tsuna noticed that the person he was trying to find was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked the quad who were in the room quietly, yet curtly, cutting off the bickering of the two arguing boys who seemed very uneasy. Tsuna noted that and he also saw the four occupants of the room flinch when he asked that question. They might know where Yamamoto is at. Tsuna had a hunch as to where Yamamoto might be, and though his guesses are usually correct he still needs confirmation so as to not waste time.

It looks like Tsuna's sudden appearance in the room wasn't noticed by anyone, but him speaking to them seemed to have gotten him their attention. The four who were questioned looked at Tsuna with odd expressions on their faces, which caused Tsuna's stomach to churn even more. "Where is he?" Tsuna spoke a little louder this time. When he continued to receive weird looks from the group of teens, and not getting a response, he got annoyed. Then all of a sudden Tsuna's head started hurting. Something insisted that Tsuna head towards the location of where Yamamoto's at. So Tsuna, deciding to follow what his intuition is trying to tell him, turned on his heel and ran to find Yamamoto without bothering to wait for a response from the unresponsive quad anymore.

After running out of the room, Tsuna took a left, hurrying towards the stairway. He then bolted up three flights of stairs before he saw a blockade on the fourth floor stairs. Tsuna stood there for a second, pondering on a different route, then he spotted a window to his right and jumped out of it. Holding onto the ledge of the window sill, Tsuna swung himself upwards and reached the fifth floor of the hospital. He ran down the hallways and spotted the room he was looking for.

Tsuna peeked inside and what he saw was, well, not very pleasant. Yamamoto was in there alright, so his intuition was correct. But seeing him holding a Japanese sword against a man who looked like him was _not_ what Tsuna was expecting.

"Leave." Yamamoto said dangerously to the other man, gripping his sword tighter. His lips were pulled into a thin line, looking like he was about to snarl and lash out at the man before him.

"Takeshi, listen to m-" The man was cut off by a slash made towards him. Tsuna was alarmed at what Yamamoto was doing, but was relieved when he saw the man dodge the attack.

"I said leave!" Yamamoto muttered angrily, his taut expression turning into that of a glare.

"How can I, your father, leave when you're having problems that you can't deal with!?" The man shouted to his son.

So that man is Yamamoto's dad, that's why they looked so alike, Tsuna thought as he fiddled with the pocket knife he took out.

"I'm okay! I can deal with it! I don't need you to worry for me, dad!" Yamamoto shouted at his dad in a frustrated manner, like he has already done this for an unaccountable amount of times. He was ready to attack again when Tsuna finally decided to intervene.

As the sword was about to slash down at the only adult in the room Tsuna jumped in and blocked the oncoming attack with his own blade, his pocket knife.

Yamamoto backed off, seeing that it was Natsu's brother and not his old man. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

The small brunet didn't answer. He only glared at the taller boy, daring him to attack again when he saw the anger swimming in the older boy's eyes.

Only when Yamamoto finally understood the silent message of 'back off' did Tsuna loosen up and relaxed into a comfortable stance instead of an attacking one. He stood between the father and son pair, keeping them away from each other. He then turned towards Yamamoto's dad, and greeted him with a small, "Nice to meet you.", in which he was returned with a tense nod.

After that he moved his head again to look at the tall raven standing in front of him. His stance was still rigid, like he was trying to keep himself from doing anything rash. That was when Tsuna finally decided to really look at Yamamoto and he saw that the teen wasn't doing very good. His whole right hand and arm seemed to be bandaged up along with his chest from what Tsuna could see. The small brunet could also see that Yamamoto was having trouble standing upright since he was trembling. Or maybe it was from controlling his stressed emotions. So what Tsuna did was walk towards Yamamoto, and pushed him gently backwards so that he would fall on the bed that was right behind him. Then he looked towards Yamamoto's dad and silently asked him to leave them alone. The older man seemed hesitant at first, but when he saw that the brunet was doing more good than damage, unlike what he was doing, he gave him a curt nod before leaving.

Tsuna faced the annoyed boy who was now sitting on the bed instead of sprawled on it like earlier. Yamamoto looked like he was about to speak before Tsuna stopped him by raising a hand. The petite boy then spoke. "You don't have to do this." He said quietly.

Yamamoto looked up, surprised, "Eh?"

Tsuna looked uncomfortable about saying more, but he continued. "You don't have to keep it up."

Yamamoto understood what he was saying and gave him a bitter chuckle along with a pained smile. "And you know nothing." He said, defeated and not wanting to continue talking about what was wrong.

Tsuna knew that he knows nothing about it, but he understands. "I don't know, because you don't tell. But I understand, even if I don't."

Yamamoto looked at him with anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. "What do you understand!? You're just but a mute who saw through a pathetic liar's façade in the first conversation they had with each other! What do you know, someone who only lives in their own world and never actually interacted with others. What do you know, huh!?" Yamamoto screamed at Tsuna, ending his barricade of insults with a mocking and twisted smile smeared across his sharp features.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, the look piercing through Yamamoto's already broken mask, looking deep into his heart. Tsuna knows that he was only enraptured in his own world, that he's selfish, that he's useless to help the lost teen in front of him. But still, since that annoying feeling urges him to, he'll do what he wants so he could be rid of that nuisance. "I don't know, because, as I said before, you don't tell. And I'll repeat again, I understand."

Yamamoto's mocking look was wiped away by that statement, instead replaced by a look of frustration."Then what do you suggest I do, oh mighty god, if you understand." He spoke sarcastically, intending for the younger teen to leave him alone when he understands that he won't get through to him. Even if his mask completely fell, he won't let a boy whom he only met about a few days ago to break into his heart.

But before Tsuna even got a chance to open his mouth and respond to Yamamoto's pathetically sad answers and retorts about things, Tsuna could vouch that what will occur was the weirdest thing that he had ever encountered out of all the odd instances in his short life, and that one existence of someone who wasn't suppose to be, changed all of their lives.

* * *

"Geez, Yuuko-san, how many times do I have to tell you not to drink after eating. You drink too much already." A black haired boy scolded the woman laying comfortably on the wooden porch.

The woman, Yuuko, smiled in a drunken manner at the glasses wearing boy and said, "Maa, maa. It's okay Watanuki, stop being such a stuck up boy, or you'll grow wrinkles."

Then a black, rabbit looking thing, added, "Wrinkles, wrinkles! Watanuki's gonna get wrinkles *hic* and become an old man!" The thing jumped up and down for a little bit more, singing, and then fell down in a heap hiccuping near the kimono wearing woman's body.

The teen, now known as Watanuki, only sighed in defeat like this has happened many times over and he just got used to it, not caring about the comments anymore, just accepting and adapting to this odd way of life.

Suddenly, Yuuko perked up. "Ah, Watanuki, a customer."

The boy looked up from where he was cleaning up. "Eh? But the shop bell didn't ring."

The woman only smiled at the boy before whispering to herself, "A very special case." She continued, talking to the boy now. "You're going to be the one accepting the job. So, I'm sending you out. Oh, just saying, the price for sending you over will be paid when you get there."

"Hai?" He made a face. "What do you mean Yuuko-san!? Do you actually expect me to be able to w-woah!" Watanuki screamed as he was levitated above ground and a magic circle appeared right beneath him.

"Don't worry, Doumeki will also be there with you!" Yuuko said brightly while Watanuki's expression dimmed, turning into a scowl.

"You're kidding me right!? Why him!?" Watanuki shouted as he was about to be transported.

Yuuko looked at him like he was an idiot. "You do know that to keep those things away, keeping Doumeki by your side is the smartest thing to do. Anyways, you attract enough trouble even without things following you around. Oh, by the way, you're being transported to Namimori, Japan and when your job is done you'll be automatically transported back."

"Wah, wait Yuuko-san-!" Watanuki said before he dissipated into thin air.

"Now, I wonder how he'll do..." Yuuko hummed to herself before shouting in joy. "Yay! Now without Watanuki, we can drink all the sake we want!"

"Drink! Drink! Sake! Sake!" Mokona, the black rabbit looking thing, chanted while bouncing up and down.

* * *

"Wah!" Watanuki yelped as he fell on a hard surface, with his face hitting the floor. When everything cleared away, and he had a pretty clear idea where he was, the raven saw that he was in a hospital room. "Damn, Yuuko-san is always like that. Making me do weird things and now she's even telling me to take on a job like this!? Arghhhhhh," He said to himself, hands pulling at his hair at the end of his monologue.

"Um..." Someone started but trailed off, like they didn't know what to say to whatever was happening. That was when Watanuki noticed that there were other people in the room too, his hands were still stuck to his hair like glue when he turned to look at the pair.

To his right, a seemingly petite brunet who looked like a girl stood there staring at him emotionlessly while the other occupant of the room, obviously a boy unlike the other person, had spoken aloud to catch his attention and voice his own confusion to the situation. It was odd seeing such a pair together since one seemed sporty and outgoing while the other seemed to be an introvert along with being what seemed like a cross-dresser if people didn't bother looking at the boy's clothes, it was obviously a boy uniform. That is, unless the male student is actually just a girl dressed in boy clothes. As Watanuki studied the brunet further he thought that that might be more reasonable than the other concept he had. Anyway, he dismissed any more thoughts about the long haired brunet when he laid eyes on the other figure occupying the room and saw that the boy's right arm was in a cast! Not to mention his abdomen is also bandaged. What happened to this boy!? As Watanuki's eyes traveled up to meet the boy's he had to suppress a shiver. The boy was looking at him and smiling but his eyes were cold, so very cold. It's even worse than the blank eyed stare he received from the shorter boy.

Suddenly, Watanuki remembered his manners and putting his hands down by his side, he started, "W-wah! Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, and pardon my rudeness but-um-uh..." He looks around the room and then back to the pair. "Where am I right now?" He finished, red tinting his cheeks.

The two other standing in the room looked at him, the brunet with an impassive expression and the other with a wide, grinning face. Watanuki felt uncomfortable from the amount of attention he received, but he needed to know more since Yuuko-san decided that it would be fun to not tell him much about the job, letting him grope at the clues. Thinking about that, Watanuki got irritated since that stupid Doumeki is here too. Argh! He was so gonna get Yuuko back later on!

While Watanuki was going on and on, fighting with his internal conflict, he said it all aloud and even made weird actions to express his thoughts. Yamamoto was about to point it out to the 'crazy' boy, but in the end decided not to since he thought that it was too interesting to pass up.

Tsuna just watched, face not betraying a hint of emotion. Still, inside he was feeling something, something akin to hope. Tsuna didn't know the reason for it yet he felt that this boy will assist him in finding what he needed. His hopeful feeling only grew when he looked at the boy's face and noticed his bi-colored eyes, one blue and one gold. He doesn't understand why, but he knows that this boy will definitely help him. Not to mention, there was this vibe that came off of this newcomer that Tsuna thinks he has felt before somewhere. So Tsuna approached the boy silently, standing beside him until he acknowledged him.

Watanuki snapped out of his rant and realized that somehow the quiet brunet had ended up by his side. He turned and looked down at the short boy before speaking, seemingly unsurprised that the boy had appeared beside him out of nowhere. "Nice to meet you, but- um- can you answer my question?"

Tsuna looked at the teen questioningly before he understood. He spoke quietly, "Namimori Hospital."

Watanuki nodded at that, thanking the brunet with a warm smile and blatantly ignoring the giant in the room right now, he reminds him too much of Doumeki anyways. Now, what should he do? He doesn't have a single clue as to who the customer is and what Yuuko wants him to do. Argh! But first of all he needs to go find that Doumeki before those things get to him again. Then he realized, that during his time in the hopsital he hadn't even felt the remote presence of one of those things around his perimeter. The next thing he did was jump in joy. He had somehow concluded with that small brain of his, for now, that those things didn't exist in this place and he was safe from them!

As Tsuna just stared at the exuberant male is silence, Yamamoto looked on in what some may suggest as amusement. Then when the boy suddenly stopped and dawning horror came upon his face, Tsuna and Yamamoto slightly leaned forward unconsciously in anticipation as to what the glasses wearing teen would do next. And the two were not disappointed.

When Watanuki finally thought that he could at least get away from those things for a while and enjoy a vacation before he went and did his job, he spotted it! He spotted that horrible, terrible, dirty little piece of wasted space, and hateful Doumeki doing something idiotic once again through the eye that they shared with each other. He growled, "I'm so going to find that idiot and murder him!" Then he started to pull on his hair again and was about to stomp away from the room to find his big, dumb, so-called body guard before he remembered his manners once again.

Watanuki turned around to the other two boys in the room and said apologetically, "I'm sorry for whatever inconvience I have caused. But please excuse me for I need to go and find a friend of mine. It was my pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Bye!" The glasses wearing teen hurriedly finished his good byes and was about to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Wait!"

Watanuki turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see that it had been the nearly mute brunet that called out to him. He smiled in an awkward manner before replying, "Yes?"

The brunet stared into his eyes in a serious fashion before he muttered, something like he had gotten his shy exterior back already. Watanuki couldn't hear the boy so he asked, "What did you say?"

This time the taller boy answered and he said, "Ahaha, Tsuna said that he wanted to assist you in finding your friend. Can I join in?" The last comment caused the brunet, now named Tsuna, to glance sharply at the still injured boy and that look spoke everything. So the raven teen sighed, and reluctantly nodded his consent to the smaller boy's command, not caring that he was unwilling to listen to almost everything the brunet said just but a couple of moments ago.

Seeing that their interaction with each other was finished Watanuki tried to deny the help offered to him, but was startled to find out about the determination the brunet had to help him find Doumeki, insisting that since he didn't know his way around he would help him with his current dilemma. Watanuki can only sigh and reluctantly accept the brunet's help by then because he really didn't know his way around but he didn't want to trouble someone whom he just met today. Adding onto that, that stupid Doumeki just has to get himself in trouble! How he hates his life...


End file.
